


After The Fact

by PrinceMalachite



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Short Stories, but i decided to add some actual mpreg to some of the short stories, cause mpreg zim is my jam, feel free!, if you want to request any scenarios, implied when nova is already born, it will never be over, possible angst, this just gets updated as ideas come to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMalachite/pseuds/PrinceMalachite
Summary: A collection of short stories about Zim and Dib, and their experiences in parenting.





	1. Bedtime Stories

"... and the babysitter had never seen such an eerie looking statue in her life. It was just a tall, ever-smiling clown, with bright red hair and a stark white face, donning a raggedy carne costume that was covered in patches and holes-"

"Papa?"

Dib paused the story, holding the page in place with his thumb. He glanced over to his child, who was curled up at his side upon their bed, bundled tightly in blankets and dressed in star patterned pajamas, clutching a plush black cat to their chest, with their short black hair obscuring their eyes as they stared up at him.

"Yes, Nova?"

"Who has a clown statue? I've never even seen a store that sells stuff like that."

He smiled a bit, shrugging, "I don't know. Maybe they had it custom-made. Sculptors can always use the money."

"But who would want a clown statue?"

"People with weird, weird interests."

Seemingly satisfied, Nova nodded, "Keep reading."

He looked back the book, Nova curling up closer to him as he continued, "And for some reason... she felt as though it's glassy, dead marble eyes were staring back at her. As though it was watching her every move..."

"Now, the babysitter had no intentions of letting this thing just be there while she was trying to study. She was positive she wouldn't be able to get any work done with its presence. But she hadn't a clue how expensive this thing had been; after all, this family was quite wealthy. If they came home to it covered up, or saw any signs that it had been tampered with, they may fire her."

"I would have covered it up anyway." Nova quipped.

"I know you would have." Dib replied, "But I guess she really needed the money."

"Money's stupid."

"That it is."

He turned the page, resuming his tone and continuing on, "Maybe if she called them, and explained what was going on, they would let her cover it up just until they got home. There was no harm in asking, right?"

He smiled, remarking, "So she dialed their number on the phone besides the couch, and held the receiver to her ear, and waited..."

He paused for a moment for added tension, then continued, "The father of the home answered." He lowered his voice, speaking stuffily, "Hello? We're going to be home soon, Catherine. Are the children behaving?"

Nova giggled at their father's tone, who then rose it up to a falsetto, "Oh, they've been angels, Mr. Brown. They're asleep right now; but that's not what I called about... I was wondering if I could cover something up."

"And what would that be?"

"The clown statue in the living room; it's kind of freaking me out, and I need to study for my test on Monday. If I could just cover it up with a blanket, I'd appreciate it."

"And then he went quiet. He didn't reply, and she heard no sound but for his breathing."

Nova held their breath, hugging their father's arm in anticipation.

Dib smiled, glancing down to his child before looking back to the page, "And finally... he replied in an urgent, panicked tone, 'Listen to me. We don't have a clown statue. We've never owned a clown statue. Take the children and get out of the house. I'm going to call the police.'"

The child gasped, eyes widening at the words as Dib spoke quietly, "The babysitter, in shock, dropped the receiver to the ground, with the father calling her name in desperation for a reply... With bated breath, she slowly turned her head to the statue... only to find that it was gone."

He ceased speaking, Nova looking up to him, "And then what happened??"

In his hushed tone, he murmured, "And then..."

He tossed the book aside, snatching Nova up in his arms and holding them tightly, " _The clown got her!_ "

The child let out a loud squeal, flailing about in their father's arm, "Not funny, papa!"

Dib let out a laugh, releasing them and allowing them to fall back on the bed, to which they grabbed their cat plush by the leg and promptly swatted him in the face, causing him to laugh harder.

"Come on, it was pretty funny!" He adjusted his glasses, remarking, "I guess now we know who really buys clown statues, huh?"

"Nobody!" They declared, falling back against their pillows with a huff.

Dib took the end of the covers in one hand, pulling them over the child and adjusting them snuggly, "Did you like that one, Nova?"

"Yeah... That wasn't a ghost story, though."

"How do you know it wasn't?"

"Cause there weren't any ghosts! Just a clown."

"We don't know if there are clown ghosts or not." He replied, tucking the cat in beside them, "Anyone could be a ghost."

"I don't think it was. That'd be stupid."

"Yeah, probably. Sometimes regular people can be scarier than monsters."

The child nuzzled further into the covers, turning over on their side and asking, "We'd never have any weird clowns come in here, would we, papa?"

"I doubt it. Not with your paranormal investigator dad here to scare it away." He declared with a grin.

"And mama would probably scream at it."

He chuckled, "Yeah, that too. You gonna be okay sleeping in your bed tonight?"

"Yeah... that one wasn't that scary. I'll be okay."

"Alright then. You know our door's always open." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to their head, "Sleep well, Nova."

They quietly yawned, curling up beneath the covers, "Night, papa..."

He smiled, standing up and looking down at them for a moment before moving to the door, shutting off the light and exiting the room.

\---

The two were awoken by a sudden jolt upon the bed, and something squirming in between them to move up to the pillows. Zim's eyes shot open, glancing to the space between them to see their child curled up beside them. 

"Nova...? What's wrong? Did you have another nightmare??"

The child nodded into the pillows, replying with a, "Mhm..."

Dib blinked his eyes open, wrapping an arm around them, "Was it the clown? Did the stories do it again?"

"Clown??" Zim exclaimed, "Oh, Dib-Worm, don't tell me you read them another of those things!This is the 4th time this week!"

"That's what I told them, but they wanted to hear one! I'm pretty sure they like being scared, Zim."

His partner huffed, "They get that from you, you know," before moving closer to the two and wrapping his arms around his child, "Its alright, Nova. You're safe with us. We won't let the clown-monsters get to you."

They nodded, curling up in their parents' embrace, "I know, mama..."

He sighed quietly, resting his head against Dib's and remarking, "Now then; lets go back to bed. It's far too early for you humans to be awake."

"Nova's only half human, spaceboy."

"Same thing!"

With no further words, the three closed their eyes, falling back into slumber as the moon shone brightly through their window, as always.


	2. Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim voices his thoughts to his unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a chapter with mpreg, if you don't care for that, don't read this one.

Things were quiet.

The room was dimly lit, with the lights being turned down low as usual. He had found that lower lights helped him to fall into slumber more easily; Irkens had no need for sleep, but they could still do it if they tried. The dimness helped, but at the same time, it didn't help as much as Dib did.

He supposed that was the reason why he was awake. Dib had made the three hour long drive out of the country to his father's home back in the city that afternoon, and he imagined he was just now on his way back to their house. Their secluded forest home, away from the prying eyes of humans and the filth they carried with them. 

It was better for the couple, yes, but it was mostly been better for them.

One of Zim's hands went to the bump protruding from his belly, giving it a small rub. He had been carrying their smeet for six months, last he checked. It was forming and growing within its eggshell, with only a few months left to develop before it was born. The first hybrid Irken child to ever be born, to his knowledge. He still had no idea about what was going to happen when it finally did come out, nor after it would hatch. What it would look like, if it would be more irken or human, if it would even grow up normally.

He was alerted out of his daze by a firm kick to his hand. One thing he did know was that it was certainly healthy.

"Are you awake too, my smeet?" He asked it, "These human sleep patterns are a bizarre thing. Perhaps you won't need to sleep either. Or maybe you'll have to recharge yourself the way the Dib does."

At another firm kick upon his palm, he let out a small grunt, rubbing it once more, "You certainly inherited your father's restlessness."

He glanced down to his belly, covered by the black fabric of the maternity dress Dib had given him. It was surprisingly comfortable, compared to what it would have been like wearing the spandex of his usual uniform; it even had a hole for his PAK. It was such a contrast to what he was used to; his normally thin, slender form replaced by this proof of life growing within him.

"You may only be half of the superior Irken race, but I know with every ion in my amazing brain that you're going to be brilliant."

He stroked his thumb against it, remarking, "You're going to be an extraordinary creature, my smeet. Nothing like anything ever born into this universe, and certainly like nothing on this dirt planet. You'll be something new; something incomprehensibly special. Hybrids are unheard of! You have no idea what an outrage you would be on Irk."

He paused for a moment, then chuckled quietly, "It must run in your blood. That's what happens when you have me for a mother-unit."

A small kick pressed against his finger, fainter this time. He could recall two months ago how often he had felt it move, when the shell had been softer and pliable. He could tell it was starting to harden at this point, in preparation for when it would enter the outside world. Small and fragile, even now.

Zim stared at his belly in silence, before remarking quietly, "You haven't even a clue of how strange you are. How big of an oddity you are now, how even bigger of an oddity you'll be when you're finally born. The child of an Irken defect and the only decent human on this filthy stink planet. By all logical circumstances, you shouldn't exist..."

 

On Irk, it wouldn't exist. If a child like this were born, the control brains would order its demise as soon as it took its first breath. Born organically, it could exist without a PAK. An irken capable of breaching the influence of the brains; something that would exist without the benefits of the irken PAK, yet without the consequences of death if it were removed. He could barely comprehend it himself.

 

"... you're going to have a disgustingly good life here. You won't have to worry about the prying eyes of the humans; you won't be considered defective. You'll be appreciated for your greatness; appreciated for what you deserve. Whatever happens after you're born, your father and I will do everything we can to make you happy. And I swear by the Tallests, no stinking human is ever going to harm you."

He let out an 'oof', a firm kick landing against one of his hands, followed by a chuckle, "Whatever you're like when you're born, you're definitely going to be a feisty one."

With those words, he let out a small yawn, "All this future talk is making me sleepy..." he crawled up the front of the bed, pulling the covers back and pulling himself under the comforter. With a huff, he settled back against the double set of pillows. His hand returned to his belly, giving it a small rub, "Sleep well, my smeet..."

\---

It was eleven by the time he returned home. The living room lights were still turned on, GIR seated on the couch and watching cartoons, with Minimoose resting on the head of it with him. Dib removed his trench coat, draping it over his arm as he placed his keys into his pocket, "I'm back!"

The little robot perked up, turning to him and smiling widely, "Hi, Dib! You been gone for a schmillion years!"

"Yeah, something like that. You behave yourself for Zim while I was gone?"

"Yep! We made pizzas!"

"Sounds like you had a more fun night than I did. Where's Zim?"

"Master's sleepin'!" He held a metal claw to his lips, whispering, "You gots to be quiet." before shushing him.

Dib grinned, holding a finger to his lips in understanding with a whisper, "I'm gonna go to bed then. Don't break anything while we're asleep."

GIR saluted in reply, Dib heading out of the room and walking down the hall to the main bedroom. The door was shut, and he could see the dim glow of the lights from beneath the crack of the door. 

He slowly turned the door knob, peering his head inside. The only thing that poked out of the blankets was Zim's head, his antenna drooped down the back of his head, the rest of his body covered by the mass of the black covers. He felt a smile come to his face, stepping inside and keeping his footsteps quiet, so as not to wake his partner. 

It was so odd to see Zim like this; Zim being quiet was a rarity in it of itself, but seeing him appear so peaceful was even stranger. Compared to his standard yelling and ranting, it was almost like it wasn't really the Zim he knew. 

He glanced to the dresser across from the bed, contemplating changing into pajamas for a brief moment before shaking his head. He sat his trench coat on to the floor, undoing his boots and tossing off his socks before crawling it bed beside Zim, pulling the covers over himself. Zim stirred, scooting closer and clinging to one of Dib's arms in his sleep, resting his head against his shoulder. 

He sat his glasses down with his free arm, curling back up under the blankets as he closed his eyes with a small sigh, before joining his partner in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love me some nice fluffy mpreg <3 zim is quite terrified and excited to be a mom. im sorry it's taken so long to get this one out, ive had a lot of shit going on c':

**Author's Note:**

> man oh man dib why you gotta read them those stories they have to sleep in their own bed eventually (they're definitely not using it as an excuse to sleep in the big bed)
> 
> these stories aren't gonna be in any chronological order; I'm just gonna write and post stuff as the ideas come to me
> 
> enjoy!


End file.
